


The good doctor

by blueishdesire



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Doctor - Freeform, M/M, Sort Of, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishdesire/pseuds/blueishdesire
Summary: Armie Hammer is a doctor and one day his visitor surprises him coming inside without a propper outfit. It wouldn't lead to anything, but the boy has his own plan to make this visit a little more fun than expected.





	1. Cocky boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xiavttini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiavttini/gifts).



> Ok, this story is a result of few talks on tumblr with amazing Xiavttini! It was all her idea and I just put it all in motion and added something from myself.  
> Enjoy!  
> Lots of love.

“Mr Hammer you have another patient” 

Armie sighs. It’s his job, he is a doctor after all, but right now he isn’t in best state of mind and frankly he would be happy just to leave this place and never coming back. So when Grace announce that he will have to pretend to be a good doctor, he’s more pissed off that he supposed to and this is madness. He tries to gather up and slide on his face a friendly façade. He has to behave as a professional, not only because he is the one. When he hears slight knocking on the door, warm and welcoming smile appears on his face

“Come in” he says, straightening up, placing both of his hands on the desk in front of him, impatiently waiting to his next visit to enter. 

Slender figure appears in door and close them carefully. Shock must crossed his face, because the boy smiled at him sheepishly. Surprisingly it was two things that left him dumbstruck. Firstly, because it was a man (or a boy, he couldn’t tell how old he was, but he looked young) and his patients were mostly rich, beautiful ladies which intend to flirt with him and touch him whenever they could. It was annoying, most of the time. Having another male inside his office was surprising, but definitely wasn’t the thing that left him speechless. The thing was whoever he was, he came without t-shirt, wearing only a pair of shorts, hanging pretty low on his hips. And exactly this left him dumbfounded. 

Armie swallowed and took a steady breath to calm down, because fuck he needs to pull himself together quickly. 

“Sit down, please” he said with a little to harsh voice, clearing his throat afterwards “So why are you here, Mr …”

“Oooh, you can call me Timmy” he responded looking directly at Armie, which made him squirm in his chair. Goddammit. As he never have seen a boy without shirt. Get yourself together for fuck’s sake. 

“Timmy then, why are you here?” he asked once again, trying to sound matter-of-factly

“Well … I think I have a fever and I … like also general check-up, I suppose”

“That’s why you came here without a shirt I imagine”

Timmy bites his lower lip and smiles a little too much confidently. But it was his eyes that gave him away, those almost non-existent sparkles flashing trough grass green eyes, making him look as Grinch. Such a stupid fucker. Armie straights up, arms wider, posture more open but instantly larger, taking over the space. He’s in charge here and no stupid kiddo with too much ego would ruin it. And certainly won’t tease him like that. As to the teasing, like someone once said, two can play this game. 

Armie manage to concur a friendly, amicable smile. He’s a professional after all and it’s time to prove it to little Timmy. He licks his lips, letting silence to sink in, with delight watching as under his gaze, Timmy squirm just a little. 

“If you could move on to the checking-bed, I …

“What?!” Timmy cut him off, voice lightly high, just too emotional for a second

“I have to make full examination” he explains, rising from his chair, winning the space once again, looking now from above “We are not currently in flu season and it’s amazingly hot outside so it’s odd that you came here without a t-shirt, because normal, not ill person can see difference between having a fever and feeling extremely hot because of the weather. Now, could you move right there and take off you shorts” he adds at the end casually. Wanting, to not only tease the boy, but have more fun to himself. He didn’t start all of it, so no one could blame him to play the game (and be better at it). Besides he was tired and wanting a bit of fun wasn’t a crime (at least not in this country). 

“My shorts?!” he repeated in high-pithed tone, clearing his throat afterwards, perfectly aware he just gave himself away and Armie know how stressed he feels now. 

“Yes, as I said it’s not normal, therefore I have to do deeper check-up. Could you …” He adds finally, gesturing with his hand a bed in right corner.

Timmy shruggs, why the hell he should take off his pants. Goddam Daniel and his clever ideas. It supposed to be a joke, they just wanted to tease Daniel’s mother doctor, because after all of the things she’d said, it all look like he was flirting with her or even worse trying to seduce her. It supposed to be harmless joke. With a fear bumbling lightly in his head he does as his was told, moving close to the bed and taking off his shorts, staying only in boxers. He sits at the edge of the bed, nervously playing with his fingers, because shit it’s no how it supposed to be. 

“It’s all fine, little boy” Armie says, seeing Timmy’s disquietude, allowing just for few moments to comfort him. Timmy nods, aware that it’s not because doctor found out about his little game. It was about him. The doctor. The fucking Armand Hammer, who made him silly and nervous. He should better get a grip. It’s not like he never ever before saw a handsome, well-built man in white coat. He had. What was unnerving was rather the simple fact, that he immediately wanted see him only in this white coat. And nothing more. He shouldn’t think about this. Not when the person of his desire is standing in front of him. It gets even worse, when Timmy notices that his face is in the line of guy’s abdomen and he can see clearly a shape of doctor’s dick, currently hide in pants. 

Timmy looks up, finding blue eyes staring at him, seeing something, a challenge maybe. He bites his lower lip, trying to appear still stressed of the situation. Even though he stopped carrying about all of it few seconds before. Because fuck it, it’s a public place after all and the guy is a doctor, he can’t really do something bad. While Timmy’s thoughts are still spinning a clear idea comes to his mind. The guy was teasing him, because he saw that Timmy was making fun of all of it. And if both of them want some fun, then he should pick it up when le left and do something.

“Ok … daddy”

Surprise mixed with desire is visible in Armie’s eyes, when he looks down to make eye-contact. Fuck. Back to the game. Armie can’t help a smile, this whole situation is odd. Frankly in a normal day, he would just cut it off and make sure this kid wouldn’t cross his office again, but there’s something appealing in him. Something Armie can’t really decipher right now or he just couldn’t care less. Or maybe it’s the fact he is tired and some fun and sexual tension is all he need to relax. He doesn’t even want to think about the fact he wasn’t really into daddy-stuff and now he finds himself aroused. 

“I’ll check your pressure first” he says, trying to sound professional. At least for this moment. It doesn’t take him long and even though he knows it was just a trick, to come to him only in shorts, he is surprised that Timmy’s blood pressure is normal. He rather expected to be slightly speeded up. 

“And now, I want you to take deep breaths and exhale very slowly” 

Timmy looks at him, pupils wider than a mere second before. He jus nods. It’s not gonna hurt him, he knows it. But there’s something appealing. The closeness. The desire, maybe. Yet all he can think right now is coldness of metal touching his skin, grounding him in place. Delicate caress of fingertips moving lightly trough his torso. His mouth goes dry and he does everything in his power to do as he was told, breath slowly and deeply, though his heart rate accelerates. As soon as he thinks that finally he has everything under control and he won’t embarrass himself, Armie’s question cuts the silence.

“Did you have recently any sexual contacts?” 

Timmy blinks a few times, completely out of track without anything to say. Armie is staring at him, looking more serious than ever and a stupid (yet not so stupid) thought appears in Timmy’s mind, that maybe it’s not a game. That maybe it’s a real examination and it was all in his head. But it couldn’t be, could it?! The guy responded with a cocky smile after he said daddy, it was all here. Mutual attraction. 

“Hmmm … yes” he says simply, catching his lower lip between his teeth, sucking a little bit, looking directly at Armie’s eyes. It’s all there and he knows it, maybe even he was seeking it without realising it. 

“Men or women” Armie asks once again, but this time his voice is deeper, lower in scale and comes to Timmy’s ears almost as a whisper. He chuckles, considering for a few seconds his answer. 

“Both” he utters and licks his lips, because they’re suddenly dry. 

Armie stares at him. Thinking. Fighting with himself. Fighting with this urge to crash their mouths together that consumes him piece by piece. Fighting with the desire, bubbling in his veins. He wants to find out Timmy’s reaction. He wants to find out how easily he would yield upon his touch. He wants to feel his pulse underneath his fingertips. Slide his thumb along his neck, push it slightly into Adam’s apple. Put his hand around pale neck, feels his throat under the skin. 

Timmy is looking at him expectantly, maybe consumed by the same urge as Armie, but unlike him he didn’t want to fight it. He lays his hand on Armie’s hips, clutching in his fingers the hem of the man’s white coat. He’s not even conscious how badly he wants this to happen, while he can see clearly a fight in those blue eyes.

“Daddy” he whispers, wanting to convey his need, wanting to convince him to just do what they both want. What they both need. Armie shifts a little closer, looking down at almost naked body. His hand reaches Timmy’s cheeks, caressing it a little with his thumb. He moves slowly, now brushing Timmy’s collarbone, watching closely how easily boy is yielding into his touch. To give up and do it would be so easy like taking a candy from a baby. Effortless. Yet, he was aware it was not a place. He should also remember that it was only a teasing game. He sighs, finally making his decision and takes a step back. He carefully watches as Timmy smiles at him. Understanding yet disappointed. 

“Everything seems fine. But to be one hundred percent sure, you should see a specialist” Timmy just nods, he won the teasing game, but eventually didn’t get what he wanted. He puts his shorts once again not bothering himself with zipping it properly. He gets up, giving the doctor one last smile. It’s not gonna happen again. They both now it.

He has his hands on door handle, when he is pushed, his back against the door and before he can understand what’s happening, Armie crashes their lips together. It’s not a soft, sweet kiss. It’s all about dominance. Armie lets his tongue lick Timmy’s bottom lip and then slide roughly into boy’s mouth. Quiet moan escapes Timmy’s throat and Armie can’t even think what this is doing to him.

“You are such a fucking teaser” he mumbles, sliding his tongue down the skin, pausing for just a little on Timmy’s Adam’s apple “You come here” he continues, this time biting exposed neck, leaving a perfect red mark “With this cocky smile of yours” biting after each word, making Timmy shiver “Thinking, perhaps that you can’t get away with this”

He places his hands on the door, trapping Timmy inside, looking directly at him. And just his gaze give Timmy goosebumps all over his skin and he’s craving to feel those huge hands on his entire body. What he could do with them, just this thought makes Timmy insane. 

“You were naughty, little boy” Armie says directly to Timmy’s swollen lips “So now, you have to get your punishment” while the words leave Armie’s lips, his hand slides down slowly, he stops when he reaches the hips and then without any other word said, he crushes their lips together once again, whilst his hand passes trough waistband of Timmy’s shorts and underwear and his fingers finally encircles boy’s hard cock. He gives one lazy stroke and Timmy growls into his lips.

“Oo you like it, don’t you” Armie murmurs, looking at Timmy who is leaning against the door, pushing his hips to get more friction. His eyes shut, his heart beating fast and hard, his breath shallow. He bites his lips, when Armie’s hand move again, up and down his shaft.

“Daddy … please” wanting,urging, demanding a speed up. Once again pushes his hips forward and hisses with delight when Armie’s grip tighten when he moves “Please”

Armie has a better plan, he doesn’t want to rush things, though his own cock would be grateful for this. But firstly he must be sure that the boy will get his punishment. And while Armie is thinking thoroughly want he want (or need) to do, firm knocking on the door, frozen him in place with his fingers still on Timmy’s hard, now leaking cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's better than the previous one and not worse.

“Daddy” he whispered despite the seriousness of the situation with voice full of lust which made Armie shiver, badly wanting to just push him to his knees and forced him to take his punishment. But he knew he couldn’t, he gathered all of his strength to control himself. He needs to control the situation! He takes deep breath allowing himself some more stolen seconds of quietness. With his hand on Timmy’s dick, he gives him another lazy, slow stroke, making him moan through his clenched teeth.

 

“Yes?” He says at loud looking directly at Timmy’s eyes, hand still at the base of boy’s shaft

 

“Can I come in?” Grace sweet voice comes muffled through the doors

 

“I’m in the middle of examination, I don’t think it’s good idea to intimidate our patient more than it’s necessary” he says firmly and Timmy bits his lips to keep his mouth shut, despite Armie’s efforts, hand still grips boys dick, which is painfully throbbing against his fingertips.  

 

“Oooh … ok” Grace responds surprised.

 

“We can talk after he leaves, can’t we?!”

 

“Yes of course“

 

“Now, my little boy“ he says to Timmy, hearing Grace’s footsteps fading as she walks away “I could easily go on my knees and give you the best blowjob you will ever have in your life” he adds matter-of-factly, watching as Timmy’s pupils grew wider, desire and lust clearly visible. He then licks his lips as to say ‘ _go one, I want to see’_. But Armie has a better plan or rather he don’t want to be caught in the clinic fucking his patient. Besides Grace is already suspicious and if he won’t go soon, he could bet she would enter here anyway. Without knocking first that time. “But it would be stupid on my part. You should get punishment not award” the sigh of disappointment leaves Timmy’s mouth, making Armie smile “So now ... get this cock of yours in your pants”

 

Armie steps back, watching as Timmy does what he was told, enraged and mad. That only makes Armie smile wider. _Oooh_ he would get what he want. Eventually. After Armie will make sure that boy get his lesson.

 

“I’ll be in the parking in ten minutes” he says softly when Timmy has his hand on the handle door. He licks his lips, thinking of a catchy response that never comes. He just nods and leave the office, trying miserably to hide his boner.

 

* * *

 

His footsteps echoes in parking lot, his breath normal although his heart beats faster than usual, because he can’t really be sure. After all boy might change his mind and be now on his way home, leaving him alone with all the stress and sexual tension. If that’s true, even getting laid all by himself wouldn’t be enough. But when he sees Timmy leaning over the hood of his car, he smiles. It’s silly and he knows that, but he can’t help himself. As he closes distance between them, he puts a stern face, just to not show how ecstatic he actually is only for the boy’s presence here. Timmy looks at him greedily, wanting for something to finally happen, he licks his lips which are suddenly dry and he don’t really know what he supposed to say or do, because … f _uck_ he was never in such a situation, despite all the stuff he did in the office. That was only amusing teasing game, no harm done to anyone. But this?! This is different.

 

“Get in” Armie says, opening doors on his side, watching as Timmy hesitantly slides inside. It’s not surprising, after all they hardly know each other.

 

The engine starts with silent roar, Armie’s eyes focused on the road, while Timmy’s are locked at him, demanding, wanting some answers.

 

“Where are we going?” Timmy finally manages to ask

 

“You’ll see”

 

He shivers but he can’t really decide if it’s because it scares a shit out of him or because he is so aroused knowing nothing what might happen. He bits his lower lip. It was not a good idea, he knows it, but as always he can’t help being disobedient. It’s not his nature, he is aware of it. And to be honest he enjoys it, being at the edge, risking, pushing boundaries. He’s not keen to listen to someone’s orders. It’s not his story. He knows it and he also knows that he is in this precise car, because of some sort of punishment for his behaviour. Whilst he understands all of it, he's aware that he isn’t supposed to do anything to put more trespasses to the pile, his hand move slowly from his lap to rest on Armie’s thigh. Armie doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even flinch with the contact and that only makes Timmy go for more. He brazenly puts hand on Armie’s crotch, pushing slightly, smiling when a hiss escapes Armie’s lips. Not so much in control of the situation after all.

 

“What are you doing?” he manages to ask without even a stolen glance at Timmy

 

“Nothing” Timmy responds nonchalantly, palming  the increasing bulge.

 

Armie stops the car on red light, eyes locked on the road as if not daring to see Timmy’s hands. Thinking probably if he won’t see it, it won’t happen. He’s there obviously wrong, but putting all his strength to believe so. Yet he can’t deny the presence of those slim  fingers no other than on his dick. _Teasing fucker._ He then hisses, delight mixed with anger, when Timmy’s hand after unbuttoning his jeans, breach through waistband of his underwear and rests on his cock.

 

He curses through  his clenched teeth. The son of the bitch will be his death soon enough if he doesn't do something. Anything. Nonetheless it's hard to think clearly, having those slender fingers encircling the whole thickness of his cock, gripping slightly, adding just enough pressure. Slow, agonising stroke that comes next, leaves him without breath. He inhales sharply through parted lips. He isn't even conscious he has his eyes shut, when out of blue sharp and forceful sound comes uninvited, forcing Armie to move the car in autopilot-mode, because right know he only can think about those lazy strokes, driving him mad each and every time. As quickly as he even could manage in those circumstances, he pulls over in one of almost deserted streets. He’s not thinking, so far he is right about it and whilst his brain supplies him with images to just do what he wanted to do in the first place, some shred pieces of consciousness are still invading his mind, grounding him,  making him less wiling to just give up. He swallows hard, taking deep yet shallow breath, stealing a few more seconds of pure bliss. Genuinely he doesn’t know why is so hard for him to just let it go. Perhaps is the fact he’s the man of situation, always in control, always demanding, always wanting. Or maybe this time is more about with _who_ he is. Because truly and undoubtedly he wants to surrender, but in proper place and space, without looking over his shoulder, without constant concern that they might get caught.  Oh fuck it, why he evens thinks about it anyway.

 

“If you must do anything, do it properly” he says finally, voice dry and harsh, not daring to look on Timmy’s face, fearing maybe his eyes would give him away. Timmy smiles, though Armie can’t see it, perhaps he senses it in some twisted way, as hand on his cock grips it more precisely. Soft groan escapes his lips, when Timmy’s thumb moves over the head, spreading leaking pre-cum.

 

“Are you asking me to give you a full handjob in your car?” he asks playfully, fisting to the edge of pain Armie’s throbbing cock, sly smile on his parted lips, perhaps daring Armie to say _‘fuck you, move faster’_

 

“I’m saying that there’s no point in starting something, when you have no willingness to finish it” his tone thickly and croaky. Timmy smiles, he wants and he wants so many things, he can’t even put it in coherent sentences. It doesn’t matter anyway, because they both need it. So he smiles and when he gives another painful, lazy stroke the hiss that comes through Armie’s mouth, makes him full of this absolute urge to close distance between them and crush their mouths together, to just feel those vibrations in whole his body, to undeniably claim him just for a few stolen moments as his. And then Armie finally looks at him and what he sees makes his cock twitch. Desire crushes through him as waves on the beach and he can only think of having this. This to finally happen. His had now works hard and fast, he wants to savour this image in his mind, because it’s all about them now and some strange voice in his mind wants to claim them both. If that’s even possible. And the idea that Armie fuck his fist almost mercilessly, makes him even harder. The certainty of rough, relentless, fierce fuck makes him shiver with urge. Biting his lower lip, with husky, throaty voice he demands

 

“Move” and Armie obeys him.

 

* * *

 

Somehow he manages to arrive on chosen spot some time later. Timmy looks around a little bit confused, it wasn’t what he expected truthfully, yet he can’t quite decipher now what his expectations were. It was not like he anticipated to be brought home or some cheap, dirty hotel room like one night stand. Which was the case obviously.

 

“I’m not gonna to kill you” he hears after few seconds, because obviously all of fear was transparent on his face

 

“Rather unusual place for something else” he says nonchalantly, roughly swallowing as his mouth went dry instantly.

 

“Well … I like it. And no one will disturb us here”

 

And before Timmy can think straight, perhaps wonder for a little while why exactly they ended in almost abandoned road in the middle of forest, he just does what he was thinking about all this time. He leans forward, smashing their lips together for the first time after they’ve left the clinic. The kiss is fierce, demanding and just full of need and desire that bubbles in their veins. The urge to have more, to feel more comes unexpectedly, crashing into pieces all coherent thoughts. And Timmy moves, because he needs to be closer, as he could ever be. He leans forward, straddling Armie’s legs, creating instant friction between their hard cocks. He swallows fervently low groan that escapes Armie’s parted lips, sending sweet vibrations from his throat to his throbbing cock. He licks Armie’s bottom lip in miserable attempt to get some oxygen in his lungs. Then moves slowly, rubbing their cocks together, because what’s left in him is undeniable demand to feel. He slicks his tongue inside Armie’s mouth and overwhelming sensation of experiencing the wetness and heat of him, urges him to have more. 

 

“Back. Now” Armie voice comes harsh and dry, it takes several moments for Timmy to understand what he means, but when he finally does stupid grin spreads wide across his face.

 

Armie is now forever grateful that he has a truck, with spacious, large backseats which can be folded into large area, though he didn’t considered that could happen when he bought this car. And with all honesty he won’t start now. He stops right in there, seeing as Timmy is already at the back of the car, his shorts now open. Without thinking Armie goes the same way, remembering tardily that he hasn’t slender, slim body and it won’t be so easy for him. ‘ _Fuck’_ he curses under his breath, but then all his thoughts dissipates in thin air, when at last he lays himself on top, pulling all length of his body down. Timmy gaps. His mind had left him, now he was all feeling, instinct and lust. He trails his hands over Armie’s strong back, feeling defined, well-shaped muscles on his fingertips, slipping further under the waistband of his trousers. Holding in his both hands Armie’s ass, pulling him closer, creating friction. Their erection demanded attention from a long time and are now pressing on one another through to much layer of fabrics. The frantic, open-mouthed kisses on his neck are driving him crazy.  He wrapps his legs around Armie’s hips, soft moan escaping his mouth when Armie once again kisses his lips, his tongue deep inside his mouth this time, urging and demanding.

 

Skin to skin, flesh to flesh. He pushes Armie back and without thinking or saying anything, undo the buckle of Armie’s trouser, taking them off and tossing to the front seats. And before Armie can even react, Timmy takes all of Armie cock in his mouth. And Armie is gone. No control remained inside him, when the heat and wetness of Timmy’s mouth was surrounding him again and again. The orgasm was building inside him slowly, with every caress and lick of tongue, with gentle press of thumb over sensitive head. He was losing it all and he could come then and there just of the sight of those beautiful eyes staring at him. Timmy on his knees, his cheeks hollowed, heat blushing his pale neck in sweet pink tone. With every inch of restrain he could gather, he escapes from sinful lips. Just because he wants to fuck this boy, tear him apart, see how he becomes a mess underneath, the waves of pleasure  crushing through his body like hurricane.

 

“Daddy?” Timmy whispered, uncertain and totally debauched at this point

 

“Lay down” Armie commanded with harsh voice, his throat dry, his mind non-existent. Timmy does as he was told, spreading his legs, when Armie kneels between his thighs. Low, husky groan leaves his body when first finger slipps inside him with all deliciousness that comes with it.

 

“You look perfect little boy, sooo perfect” the second lube-slicked finger follows those words and all Timmy can do is the feel. His mind numb, incoherent. He wanted … he needed more stimulation. The slow, lazy preparation was murdering him with urge boiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“No touching” Armie says, grabbing both of his wrists in strict grip, pinning them to the floor above his head, reaching for his lips, kissing him fiercely, demanding control and submission with his tongue. “You will come because I’m gonna fuck you” he sweep the pad of his thumb through swollen, bottom lip.

 

Timmy opens his eyes suddenly, when without warning Armie enters him, going inch by inch, stopping when his cock is buried down to the hilt. He savours this moment, the feeling of being inside Timmy’s tight hole, heat of his body surrounding him in every possible way. He starts pulling out in slow, agonizing pace and soft groan escapes Timmy’s mouth. Armie opens his eyes to see how this slender, almost delicate body swallows whole of his thick hardness. He slides back in, only quicker this time. What he sees almost makes him come there and then. He musters all his strength he had sustained throughout the years. He waits, panting, a complete mess of human being in the middle of sexual bliss.

 

“Daddy, please”

 

It’s all what it takes. He starts to thrust erratically, hard and fast, pounding with all force, with each time deep as he possibly can. Timmy groans roughly, when he hits his prostate in perfect, exquisite angel. His hips continue to thrust frantically, he can’t think anymore and only manages to notice through thick fog of desire, that Timmy groans loudly, his cock spasm and he comes thickly in spurts all over his chest. Armie leans forward, roughly shoves his tongue into Timmys’s mouth and slams his cock deep into slender body underneath him with one last loud grunt, crushing Timmy with the weight of his body. His cock jerks and he’s coming deep inside Timmy in shallow thrusts with each spasm.

 

“Fuck” he mumbles, pulling out and rolling off  of him. He stays still for few seconds, gone in the haze of post orgasmic bliss.

 

“Daddy” Timmy whispers

 

“Mmmm”

 

“You promised me the best fucking blowjob of lifetime” he says boldly and Armie smiles

 

“It will be the best fucking blowjob of your lifetime” he responds, pulling his body up, kneeling between Timmy’s legs “Ohh baby boy” he whispers softly, licking the head and smiles once again when Timmy’s cock jerk in response.


End file.
